


What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

by MaryanneJeanKenway



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Injury, Cousin Peggy Carter, Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Language is German, M/M, Mpreg, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Psychological Torture, Soulmates, Torture, Violents, War, a little bit sex, i suck at tags and summarys, modern!AU
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryanneJeanKenway/pseuds/MaryanneJeanKenway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steves und Buckys Leben ist ruhig und beschaulich. Steve ist Kunstlehrer an einer Grundschule, Bucky Bodyguard für eine große Firma und Reservist in der Army und beide haben kaum Anfeindungen wegen ihrer Beziehung zu fürchten. Doch dann wird Bucky für eine Mission ins Ausland versetzt. Während dieser Zeit merkt Steve, dass er Schwanger ist. Völlig Panisch muss er sich seiner Cousine Peggy anvertrauen, wobei er hofft, dass Bucky bald zurückkommt, um ihn bei zustehen. Und dann verschwindet Bucky bei seiner Mission spurlos.</p><p>(Sorry, Beschreibungen sind nicht so meins)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, das ist meine erste Arbeit hier, in diesem Archiv und Fandom. Außerdem wird das ganze hier notgedrungen vom Taplet gepostet und geschrieben, also verzeiht mir Fehler bitte doppelt. Sonst viel Spaß bei der Story.

  
  
Sarah hatte es gewusst. Seit sie das erste Mal Blut gehustet hatte, hatte sie es gewusst. Sie würde bald sterben. Sie würde den Krebs nicht besiegen. Doch dies war ihr nun egal. An dem Tag, an dem Sarah den Brief erhalten hatte, in dem Stand, dass Joseph gefallen war, dass er nie wieder kommen würde, sie und ihren kleinen Sohn alleine ließ. An diesem Tag hatte sie ihren Lebenswillen verloren, war nur noch für ihren Sohn am Leben geblieben. Doch nun brauchte auch ihr kleiner Steve sie nicht mehr und so konnte Sarah sich ruhigen Gewissens der Krankheit hingeben.  
  
Zwei Wochen nachdem Sarah sich mit dieser Tatsache abgefunden hatte, kam der Zusammenbruch. Sie war gerade wieder aus dem Krankenhaus nach Hause entlassen worden und wollte den Nachmittag mit Steve, seinem Freund Bucky und ihrer Nichte Peggy verbringen. Sie hatten beschlossen im Garten Kaffee zu trinken, da es ein sonniger und auch schon sehr warmer Frühlingstag war, so dass Steve nicht Gefahr lief ebenfalls krank zu werden. Er war immer schon ein kränkliches Kind gewesen, was sich mit der Zeit nicht gebessert hatte.   
Steve hatte es sich auf einem der Stühle bequem gemacht, den Zeichenblock vor sich. Bucky blickte ihm über die Schulter mit dem selben stolzen wie verliebten Lächeln, welches er immer in der Nähe des Blonden zeigte.  
Sarah hatte Bucky vom ersten Moment an gemocht, als Steve ihn im Alter von 5 im Kindergarten kennengelernt hatte und auch Joseph hatte ihn sympatisch gefunden. Als ihr Sohn ihr gestanden hatte, dass aus seinem bestem Freund sein fester Freund geworden war, fiel Sarah ihm einfach nur glücklich lächelnd um den Hals, den in Bucky hatte Steve jemanden gefunden, der ihn immer beschützen würde.   
Peggy brachte gerade einen Teller Gebäck und die Kanne Kaffee auf die Terrasse. Die Brünette übersah anschließend noch einmal den Tisch. "Oh nein, Tante, jetzt hab ich deine Tasse Tee vergessen.", fluchte sie, als ihr dieser Fehler auffiel. Doch Sarah lächelte bloß. "Warte, ich hol' sie selbst." Damit wand sie sich zur Tür. Plötzlich überfiel starker Husten sie, Atemnot schüttelte Sarah bis ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde. 

Das nächste, was Sarah wahrnahm, war der chemische Krankenhaus Geruch und ein leichter Druck auf ihrer Hand. Unter großer Anstrengung schlug sie die Augen auf und blickte sofort in das Gesicht ihres Sohnes, der sich über sie gebeugt hatte. "Steve ..." "Nicht, Mum. Der Arzt sagt, du sollst dich nicht so anstrengen." Mit diesen Worten betätigte der Blonde den Notfallknopf, um eine Schwester zu rufen. Wenig später betrat eine junge Frau mit dunkelblau gefärbten Haaren das Zimmer. Sie lächelte freundlich und trat näher an Sarahs Bett. "Hallo, Mrs. Rogers, wie ich sehe sind Sie endlich wach. Wie geht es Ihnen?" "Schrecklich", flüsterte Sarah. Ihr Kopf dröhnte, jeder Atemzug fiel ihr unendlich schwer. Die Schwester nickte. In ihrem Blick lag so viel Mitgefühl, dass Sarah ihre Diagnose schon ahnte. "Mrs. Rogers, ich glaube Dr. Bishop möchte gerne alleine mit Ihnen sprechen. Mr. Rogers am Empfang warten eine Ms. Carter und ein Mr. Barnes, der mit seiner Unruhe uns alle verrückt macht, auf Sie." Steve nickte, wand sich dann an seine Mutter. "Wir sehen uns gleich, Mum. Alles wird gut." Damit ging er aus dem Zimmer, wobei er fast mit dem Doktor kollidierte. Dieser trat nun auf Sarahs Bett zu. "Sagen Sie mir, wie lange hab ich noch?" 

Steve musste sich sehr zusammenreißen auf dem Weg zum Empfang nicht los zu heulen. Warum war die Welt nur so unfair? Seine Mutter war immer eine gute Frau gewesen, großherzig und hatte auch nach dem Tod von seinem Vater versucht Steve ein gutes Leben zu ermöglichen, obwohl das Geld meist nicht dafür gereicht hatte. Warum also strafte das Leben sie so, nachdem es ihr nach ihrem Mann auch noch ihre Gesundheit genommen hatte? Was hatte Steve verbrochen, dass er jetzt nach dem Vater auch noch die Mutter verlor? Jetzt liefen dem Blonden doch die Tränen über's Gesicht. Kaum noch mit klarem Blick kam er im Empfangsraum an. Fast sofort wurde er in eine warme, Trost spende Umarmung gezogen. "Alles wird gut, Stevie. Wir schaffen das zusammen.", wisperte Bucky mit rauer Stimme in sein Ohr. Steve presste sein Tränen nasses Gesicht an die Brust des anderen und versuchte nicht so sehr aufzuschluchzen. Warum nur lief alles so falsch in der Welt? 

Den selben Gedanken hatte auch Sarah, als sie die Worte des Arztes hörte. "Ein paar Stunden noch, vielleicht einen Tag. Nicht mehr. Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, Mrs. Rogers. Eine Metastase in Ihrer Lunge ist geplatzt und wir können den Blutverlust nicht stoppen. Wir können höchstens Ihre Schmerzen mit Morphium lindern, wie wir es bereits tun." Wie in Trans nickte Sarah. Nur noch ein paar Stunden, je nachdem wie schnell sie verblutete oder erstickte. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Wie sollte das nur ihrem kleinen Steve sagen? Der Arzt ging betreten aus dem Zimmer, während die blauhaarige Schwester noch einmal die Infusionen prüfte. "Kann ich noch etwas für Sie erledigen, Mrs. Rogers?", fragte die junge Frau aus Höfflichkeit wie Beileid. Wahrscheinlich nahm auch sie sich die Sache zu Herzen, obwohl sie das bestimmt schon gesehen hatte. Sarah war selbst einmal Krankenschwester gewesen und wusste somit welche Last man in diesem Job zu tragen hatte.  
"Können Sie bitte meine Familie herholen. Ich möchte mich gerne verabschieden." Sarah schluchzte auf. Die Krankenschwester nickte. "Natürlich mach ich das." Auch klang, als würde sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen. 

Wenige Minuten später trat Steve Hand in Hand mit Bucky ein, Peggy dicht hinter ihnen. Sie hatte eine Tasche in der Hand, die sie neben der Tür abstellte. Sarahs Krankenhaus Tasche. Doch diese würde Sarah nicht brauchen. Nie wieder. Schnell ging Steve auf das Bett seiner Mutter zu und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl daneben fallen, um die Hand seiner Mutter halten zu können. Diese lächelte ihn an, auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel. Bucky trat hinter Steve, legte ihm fürsorglich eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sarah wurde bewusst, dass sie noch etwas erledigen musste, bevor sie Steve sagen konnte, dass sie ging. "James, kommst du mal bitte etwas näher.", krächzte sie. Peggy reagierte sofort und rief Steve von ihren Platz an der Tür zu: "Komm, Steve, schauen wir ob wir irgendwo etwas zu trinken für deine Mutter auftreiben können. Widerwillig erhob sich der Blonde und ging mit seiner Cousine mit. Sarah schaute Peggy dankbar nach, bevor sie sich an Bucky wand. "Bitte, James, versprich mir das du dich um Steve kümmerst ..." "Ma'am ich denke ..." Doch Sarah unterbrach ihn. "Bitte Bucky, versprich es mir. Er hat nur noch dich und du weist doch wie schnell ihm etwas passiert." Der Jüngere nickte. Sarah atmete tief durch bevor sie ihre nächsten Worte sprach: "Und bitte versprich mir, ich flehe dich an, dass du nicht zur Army gehst. Ich weis, du hast letzte Woche ein gutes Angebot erhalten, aber bitte lehn es ab. Steve hat seine Vater schon durch die Army verloren. Dich soll er nicht auch noch so verlieren." Zur erst wollte Bucky verneinen, sie hatten durch Sarah Behandlungskosten eine Menge Schulden, die weder er noch Steve mit ihren normalen Jobs so einfach tilgen konnten. Doch einer Sterbenden widersprach man nicht, also nickte er. Kurz darauf kamen auch Peggy und Steve wieder. Sarah räusperte sich. "Der Arzt sagt, ich hätte höchsten noch ein paar Stunden." 

Steve weinte. Schon seit drei Stunden gab es kaum einen Moment, an dem ihn nicht Tränen aus den Augen liefen oder er herzzerreißend schluchzte. Seine Mutter streichelte ihm beruhigend durchs Haar, während Bucky ihn im Arm hielt. Peggy saß auf der anderen Seite des Bettes und auch ihr liefen immer wieder Tränen über die Wangen. Bucky hatte die tiefe Sorge, dass Steve einen Asthmaanfall erleiden könnte, besonders da er schon zweimal kurz davor stand.   
Schließlich kam der Moment, an dem es kein zurück mehr gab. "Ich glaub, ich versuche etwas zu schlafen.", murmelte Sarah, wohl wissend das sie nie wieder aufwachen würde. Alle Anwesenden nickten. Sie schloss die Augen, da hörte sie ein leises, heiser Geflüstertes "Mama?" Sie öffnete die Augen wieder, um Steve ansehen zu können. "Was ist denn, mein Schatz?" "Kannst du Dad von mir sagen, das ich ihn lieb hab.", wisperte ihr Sohn. Sarah lächelte. "Natürlich mach ich das, mein Schatz." Sie schloss wieder die Augen, als Steve "Ich hab dich Lieb, Mama." "Ich dich auch, mein Kleiner." Eine letzte Träne lief Sarah unter geschlossenen Lidern hervor.  
Eine halbe Stunde später schall ein lautes Piepen durch den Raum, als Sarah Rogers Herz aufhörte zu schlagen.

**Author's Note:**

> Ja, das wars auch schon. Ich hoffe euch hat es gefallen. Wie ich weiter poste, weis ich noch nicht, kommt auf Zeit und Inspiration an.  
> Wer will, ich bin auch noch auf Fanfiktion.de unter gleichem Nickname unterwegs, allerdings in anderen Genren und zur Zeit auch nicht sehr aktiv. Bis dahin,  
> Lg Anni


End file.
